His Girlfriend
by Uchiha B
Summary: She was his kinda girlfriend now and Kise would do everything in his power to keep her that way, IY/Kuroko no Basuke xover, Kise x Kagome drabbles, sequel to Just a Friend
1. Holding Hands

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

 _'So cuuuute~!'_

Kise was quite sure that he was on cloud nine when he felt the euphoria-inducing sensation of holding hands with the girl he was utterly infatuated with.

But it was Kagome's adorably embarrassed expression that had him swooning internally for what seemed like the millionth time since he had met her.

"I-is this even okay?!" Kagome asked in a semi-panicked tone as her hand trembled within Kise's larger one, "This isn't going to get you fired, is it?! Can models even date?"

"Relax, Kagomecchi!" Kise chuckled at her reddened face, squeezing her hand with pure affection to which she jumped at, "Even if I couldn't date because of my modelling, I would still date you anyways~!"

Kagome chewed her lip nervously and was completely unaware of Kise's golden eyes watching the action hungrily, "Maybe we're moving too fast?" She asked, still unsure if dating the blond basketball player was the best thing for her right now.

"I don't know what happened in your past, Kagomecchi," Kise had some sort of hunch that she experienced a bad relationship before him, "But just know I will treat you like a queen!"

"J-just treat me normally!" Kagome stammered slightly, feeling her skin heat up even more at Kise's handsome smile, "We should study. You said you would help me with English." She then mumbled.

Kise pouted for a moment, though he didn't want to push his (kinda) girlfriend into something she was uncomfortable doing since it had taken quite a long time to convince her just to date him, "Whatever Kagomecchi wants, I will do for her!"

"Not so loud!" Kagome sighed, seeing the jealous glares piercing into her person from many of the female passersby, "Please keep your voice down, Kise-san!" She flushed again at his proceeding pout.

"Call me Ryouta~"


	2. Indirect Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

 _'So cuuuute~!'_

Kise could not help but to just stare at the pretty girl sitting across from him with an almost goofy grin on his handsome face.

It may not be an 'official' date since it was just some random fast food joint, but the blond would certainly treasure every second he spent with his adorable (kinda) girlfriend.

"Are you still hungry, Kise-san?" Kagome asked, noticing that he had finished his food long before she did.

"Ry~Ou~Ta!" Kise pouted, letting out an exaggerated sigh, "Call me Ryouta, Kagomecchi!" He smiled wider when she looked away with embarrassment and mumbled something under her breath.

"I'll work on it," Kagome nervously licked her lips and honestly wondered if she was being a little too skittish, "Do you want my drink?"

"Are you sure?" Kise asked, quickly taking the drink when Kagome simply shrugged and pushed it towards him, "I can always just go buy another one..."

Despite his words, the model grabbed the drink with shaky hands and stared down at the straw with wide gold eyes.

It was–!

Kise swiftly brought the drink and straw up to his lips in a frenzied manner that startled Kagome and she watched him warily as he finally began to sip from the straw.

 _'This is...'_ Kise felt his heartbeat quicken and his cheeks warm up as the giddiness began to build up in him, _'This is an indirect kiss! From Kagomecchi!'_

Never had he ever felt so happy.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked hesitantly, seeing that he was drinking just a little too fast, "Ryouta?" She added reluctantly.

Kise almost choked and coughed a bit when the soda when down the wrong pipe, "K-Kagomecchi!" His smile grew so bright that it caused her to flush, "Kagomecchi, I love you~!" The warmth in his chest only expanded when her entire face turned a deep red.

"K-Kise-san!"


	3. To Share an Umbrella

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

 _'So cuuuute~!'_

Kise couldn't help but to grin handsomely, watching as Kagome looked up to the darkening sky and pouted as they stayed under the shelter their school provided for the time being.

"I didn't bring an umbrella," She mumbled, not wanting to step out since it had just began to rain, "Did you bring one, Ryouta?" She asked, still a bit hesitant to use his first name.

The model let out a (probably) embarrassing noise as the giddiness rose up in him, "Kagomecchi, I love you~!" His grin widened when her face went red once more.

"An umbrella!" Kagome was quick to change the topic, still a bit floored that he was so forward with his feelings for her, "Do you have one?"

"Yep, I brought mine," Kise took the umbrella from his backpack and waved it in front of his (kinda) girlfriend, "Let's share!"

"I really appreciate it," Kagome smiled, but flustered a bit when Kise pulled her close to his side so they both could stand underneath it, "Thank you, Ryouta."

"Did you know that if two people share an umbrella, then it means they love each very much?" Kise looked utterly delighted to share the information and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Kagomecchi~"

"Y-yes," Kagome licked her lips nervously, not used to the utter affection that the basketball player always doused her in, "I've heard that before..."

"I'll say it a thousand times if I have to," Kise said almost dramatically with the umbrella high over both their heads, "I love you, Kagomecchi!"

"M-me too..."


End file.
